My Twin, My Alter Ego
by Lee187
Summary: Kita selalu punya persetujuan. Aku bebas memakai tubuhnya, menjalani hari-harinya dan menikmati hidupnya. Semua miliknya adalah milikku. Hingga suatu saat ia menolak memberikan sesuatu padaku. Ia menolak untuk memberimu padaku. Eunhae.
1. Our Daily Life

"Tambahkan sedikit lagi bedaknya!"

"Siapa yang tadi menaruh jaket in di sofa?"

"Eh, itu rambutnya jangan ditarik-tarik! Aku sudah susah-susah merias!"

Inilah kegaduhan yang sering terjadi did dalam gedung rekaman beberapa saat sebelum waktu para artis tampil. Kegafduhan ini terjadi tepatnya di dalam ruang rias tertentu, penuh dengan koordinator, juru make-up, stylish dan tentu saja, idol group yang akan tampil di depan khayalak.

"Oke, semuanya!" Leeteuk, leader dari group Super Junior berkata kerbs-keras, mencoba untuk mengalahkan kegaduhan yang terjadi di sekitarnya kepada para anggotanya, "Kita on-air dalam 15 menit, jadi aku mau semua selesai sebelum itu! Pastikan semua ingat gerakan dan bagian masing-masing! Malam ini hari terakhir untuk promosi album kita!"

Kata-katanya disambut baik oleh semua orang yang ada diruang itu, baik members ataupun stylish. Setelah sang leader keluar dari ruangan untuk membahas masalah-masalah teknisi dengan manager mereka, kegaduhan pun kembali terjadi.

Lee Donghae segera berdiri dari kurisnya ketika stylishnya berkata bahwa ia sudah selesai dan pergi menuju ke pojok ruangan yang agak sepi, dimana teman baiknya sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tersenyum sembari berhenti di depan pria yang sedikit lebih tua itu.

"Gugup, Hyuk?" Katanya dengan nada agak meggoda, lalu duduk di samping lead dancer Super Junior itu.

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah laki berambut coklat tua itu, "Nggak. Hanya menenangkan diri sebelum pertunjukan. Kamu tau kan kebiasaanku?"

Donghae hanya ketawa dan memijat pundak temannya, "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa selalu menenangkan diri sih? Kalau aku bilang, performance-mu itu baik sekali! Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

"Sudah aku bilang, ini cuma kebiasaan. Aku susah sekali merubah kebiasaan, Hae," laki-laki berambut pirang itu kemudian membuat aba-aba untuk mengusir _dongsaeng-_nya, "Sana, aku butuh bermeditasi dengan tenang! Ganggu saja," Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah laki yang lebih tua itu dan kemudian berdiri untuk kembali ke kawan-kawan group membernya.

Sementara lelaki itu berjalan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa temannya menyaksikan setiap gerakannnya.

_Itu agaknya menyenangkan untuk dilihat, kan 'Jae?_

Hyukjae tidak berbohong soal ingin menenangkan diri sebelum setiap show. Bukannya ia panik, tetapi ia butuh terlihat _calm and composed _selama ia ada di panggung. Semua member tahu kebiasaan ini dan semua tahu untuk tidak menggangu Hyukjae ketika ia berada dalam _mood _untuk meditasi (kecuali Donghae, tapi Hyukjae tidak pernah berkomentar. Ia tahu tipenya temannya itu). Semua selalu menduga bahwa 'meditasi' untuk Lee Hyukjae adalah sembunyi di pojok ruangan dan duduk diam sambil memejamkan mata. Dan ia selalu melakukan itu sendirian.

Yah, ada benarnya, dan juga ada salahnya.

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian. Hyukjae mempunyai seseorang yang selalu besama dia. Personality-nya yang lain. _Alter Ego-_nya.

_'Diam, Eun,'_ ia tertawa kecil sembari memarahi suara dalam pikirannya, '_Dan berhenti melihat kesana. Nanti ada yang lihat dan kita bisa kena masalah.'_

Suara itu tertawa lagi, "_Jangan terlalu serius, Hyukjae. Itu kan hanya teman, kan?"_

_'Justru karena dia itu teman, jadi kita harus berhenti melihat. Aduh, kau ini bisa buat kita dalam masalah.'_

_'Tapi aku benar, kan? Itu memang bagus?'_

_'Eunhyuk, diam. Kita bisa benar-benar kena masalah.'_

Percakapan antara mereka itu tidak pernah serius atau menyakitkan. Mereka suka sekali bercanda satu sama lain, karena mereka memang sedekat itu. Tentu saja, itu juga karena suara-suara itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Hyukjae.

_'Tapi aku tidak pernah menyusahkanmu, kan?' _suara itu tertawa, '_ya kan, kak?'_

Benar. Kakak. Saudara kembar yang lebih tua, lebih tepatnya. Bagi Hyukjae, Eunhyuk itu adalah adik kembarnya yang berharga. Mereka tumbuh bersama, hidup bersama, dan menjalani hari-hari mereka bersama.

Bagaimanapun,...

'_Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang mau 'keluar' kali ini?'_

_'Hmm...,'_

Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda, dan hidup didalam tubuh yang sama, membentuk satu manusia dengan dua kepribadian.

Eunhyuk adalah bagian yang sangat bear bagi Hyukjae. Bagaimanapun, mereka tinggal di dalam tubuh yang sama, tubuh milik Hyikjae yang juga otomatis menjadi milik Eunhyuk. Tetapi meski begitu, mereka tetap dua orang yang berbeda. hyukjae adalah orang yang santai sementara Eunhyuk itu ambisius. Terkadang, Hyukjae mengira bahwa memilih 'Eunhyuk' sebagai stage name-nya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Hidup sebagai idol dengan jutaan bahkan milyaran fans di dunia, semua berasal dari ke-ambisiusan seorang Lee Eunhyuk. Hyukjae hanya mengikuti keinginannya saja. Ia tidak pernah keberatan dengan keingingan-keingingan Eunhyuk. Bagi Hyukjae, kebutuhan dan pendapatnya bisa dilakukan jika ia sudah selesai dengan milik Eunhyuk.

Dan ia tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai itu.

_'Kau saja yang pergi, Jae. Aku sudah kemarin saat tampil di Mucore.'_

_'Okay...,'_

Sejauh yang ia ingat, beginilah hidupnya. Antara mereka, salah satu akan 'keluar' dan menjalani hidup mereka, dan keputusan itu tergantung pada Eunhyuk. Terkadang karena ini, Hyukjae tidak sempat menyaksikan banyak dari kehidupannya. Ulang tahun, kencan, audisi, wawancara dan terkadang ia akan berada dalam kondisi ketika hal-hal buruk terjadi dan Eunhyuk tidak mau menghadapinya. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa.

Ia tidak akan berontak ataupun komplain. Selama adiknya bahagia, itu saja yang Hyukjae mau. Selama Eunhyuk bahagia, Hyukjae juga ikut bahagia.

_Ya..._

_"_Hyuk, kita on-air sebentar lagi,'

"Iya, tunggu sebentar,' ia tersenyum dan berdiri, megikuti semua anggota Super Junior keluar dari ruangan

_Itu sudah cukup._

* * *

This is my very first fanfiction here! Do you like this chapter?

Terima kasih!


	2. For You

Hari berjalan lambat seiring selesainya masa promosi album mereka yang terbaru, 'Mr. Simple'. Setelah malam sebelumnya, sekarang semua member menghabiskan waktu dengan jadwal masing-masing atau berpergian keluar.

Kim Ryeowook, vokalis utama Super Junior sedang menjelajahi dorm pagi itu. Kebanyakan member sedang pergi untuk mengikuti jadwal masing-masing dan sudah memiliki rencana sendiri-sendiri, sementara sang 'Eternal Maknae' hanya tinggal di dalam rumah dan menghabiskan waktu memasak dan menonton drama.

Ketika ia melewati kamar salah satu anggota, Ryeowook mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar yang ia lewati. "Oh, ada yang masih tinggal?" gumamnya sambil menatap gantungan kecil yang ada di depan pintu dan segera mengenali kamar itu sebagai kamar EunKyuMin. Sebelum Ryeowook membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara orang berbicara di dalam kamar.

"…Mungkin saja…Tapi jangan…,"

"Oh? Ada lebih dari satu orang?" I bergumam lagi dan mengangkat satu alis. Aneh, sepertinya tadi semuanya keluar, lalu kapan orang dua di kamar ini kembali? Ia tidak dengar apa-apa. Ia membuka pintunya dan mengintip kedalam, "Halo?"

Di dalam kamar itu, lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang dengan sprei hijau, Lee Hyukjae duduk bersila dengan bersandar di papan ranjang. Dancer it menatap lurus kepada vokalis group.

"Wook? Kenapa?"

Aneh, Ryeowook berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, tadi sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Hyung, aku kira kau sedang berbicara dengan orang lain?"

"Oh, err, yah! Tadi aku sedang menelepon seseorang. "

"Oh,"

Ryeowook hanya memantukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Hyung, aku rencananya mau memasak sesuatu. Kau mau?"

Tentu saja, makanan gratis tanpa saingan adalah kelemahan seorang Lee Hyukjae, "Masih perlu ditanya, Wook? Ayo ke dapur sekarang!"

I meloncat dari ranjang dan menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dan keduanya berjalan ke arah dapur, Hyukjae memesan berbagai macam makanan yang ia mau dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa dengan perlilaku Hyung-nya.

Sang vokalis itu tidak pernah melihat bahwa telpon genggam Hyukjae sebenarnya berada di bawah meja tualet di kamar itu, yang terletak di seberang dari lokasi tempat Hyukjae duduk.

* * *

"Sial,"

Malam itu sebenarnya cuacanya sejuk dan cerah. Tak ada hujan selama 3 hari dan bulan bisa terlihat dengan jelas, benar-benar kondisi yang cocok untuk berkeluyuran malam-malam. Tapi Lee Hyukjae tidak berniat untuk berjalan-jalan.

Sebenarnya ia mengerti. Sebagai idols, jadwal mereka bertumpukan dan akan ada jarang sekali waktu bagi mereka untuk benar-benar berkumpul dengan orang orang yang mereka sayangi, mulai dari keluarga hingga kekasih.

Yang terakhir itu mungkin alasan kenapa ia ada di jalanan sekarang, hanya dengan jaket tipis meski itu sudah dekat musim dingin dan mengutuki seorang maknae.

Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan bahwa beberapa anggota member memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Dan dalam itu, juga termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Buktinya, ia rela menghabiskan hari-hari kosongnya hanya untuk membantu Kyuhyun mempersiapkan suatu kejutan romantis bagi Sungmin malam ini.

Yah, sampai ia sadar bahwa 'sesuatu romantis' itu harus dilakukan tanpa dia, teman satu kamar mereka. Alhasil, ia ditendang keluar dan sekarang disinilah dia.

Entah kenapa, Eunhyuk hanya tertawa sepanjang kejadian pengusiran tagis itu terjadi. Hyukjae sendiri ingin menggangu leader mereka dan minta untuk tukar kamar. Masa ia harus berbagi dengan sepasang kekasih dan menjadi 'obat nyamuk'?

_"Ayolah,"_ Eunhyuk berkata di pikirannya, "_Bagaimanapun tadi itu lucu!"_

_"Apanya yang lucu? Ia bahkan tidak membiarkanku mengambil jaket…,"_

Kedua kakak beradik itu mulai melakukan percakapan kecil, mulai dari topik-topik ringan higga kejadian-kejadian lucu ang terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Untung saja jalanan malam itu sepi, atau Hyukjae bisa mendapat lirikan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya berbicara sendiri.

Di tengah bercerita soal perselisihan yang melibatkan tagihan telepon Heechul ke China dan tegihan Leeteuk ke area wajib militer, mendadak Eunhyuk menjadi diam/ Hyukjae mencoba memanggilnya bebrapa kali namun ia tidak menerima jawaban sama sekali.

Entah Eunhyuk tahu atau tidak, sepertinya ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang eunhyuk pikirkan kecuali Hyukjae mengatakannya padanya secara langsung. Mungking itu karena mereka hanya berbagi tubuh yang sama, dan Hyukjae mencoba untuk membagi perasaannya kepada saudaranya itu.

Dalam kesunyian malam itu, Hyukjae membiarkan pikirannya melayang. Pekerjaan dan jadwalnya, kapan terakhir ia menelpon keluarganya, apakah ia harus membawa anjing peliharaannya, Choco untuk pemeriksaan bulanan, bahkan hal-hal yang tak penting seperti cuciannya.

Dan entah bagaimana, kesunyian itu juga membuatnya teringat akan masa kecilnya. Masa ia pertama berjumpa dengan Eunhyuk.

Ia ingat akan teriakan, tangisan, kata-kata tajam dan menyakitkan dan semua tuduhan yang diberikan padanya. Malam itu dia mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang tidak pernah ia dengar, rahasia yang disembunyikan daripadanya oleh orang tuanya. Dan ia menyesalinya.

Bukan rahasia itu sendiri, tetapi dirinya. Hyukjae menyesali dirinya yang telah menyakiti seorang saudara yang ia tak pernah tahu ada.

Hyukjae menghela napas dalam-dalam selama ia mengulangi kejadian malam itu seperti rekaman yang rusak. Malam itu menjadi kutukan dan pemberian terindah baginya. Untuk Hyukjae, Eunhyuk adalah hal yang terbaik yang pernah terjadi untuknya. ia memiliki seorang teman, sahabat dan saudara.

Bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk juga menjadi sebuah rahasia gelap. Sebuah insiden yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan namun bagaimanapun tetap adalah kesalahannya. Itulah kenapa ia mau melakukan apapun asal Eunhyuk bahagia. Meskipun Hyukjae harus menjadi yang tersiksa, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Di bawah lampu jalanan yang redup malam itu, bermula malam 20 tahun yang lalu, Lee Hyukjae memberikan hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit kepada orang lain yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk.

Kepada seorang adik yang nyawanya telah ia renggut.

* * *

Thanks semua yang suka! Oh ya, ini bahkan jadi Hyukhae. Aku nggak pernah suka Haehyuk TT. Terlalu aneh buat aku. Sorry.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Don't Cry Daddy's Boy

Satu hari telah berlalu dan Hyukjae mulai merasa khawatir. Sejak malam sebelumnya, ia belum mendengar apa-apa dari Eunhyuk, suatu hal yang jarang terjadi jika mengingat betapa adiknya itu senang berbicara.

Awalnya ia hanya menduga bahwa Eunhyuk merasa lelah dan malas untuk berbincang, tetapi setelah tiga jam tiada jawaban, bahkan sampai ketika ia sudah kembali ke dorm dan menhabiskan malam di sofa (Ia tidak berani untuk tidur di kamarnya malam itu; masa dia harus bermalam di dalam ruang yang pasti habis menyaksikan adegan 'Hot' Kyumin?) tetap saja ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun.

Ya, Hyukjae sangat, sangat khawatir.

"Hey, Eunhyuk, ada apa? Hey, jawab! Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Ini semua rasanya aneh. Keberadaan Eunhyuk selalu membuatnya terbiasa dengan adanya kontak suara, tetapi dengan kesuanyian di pikirannya, ia merasa aneh dan tak nyaman sama sekali.

Dan bahkan setelah memanggil adiknya berulang-ulang kali, Hyukjae tetap tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk, jawab aku. Aku mohon, jawab aku sekarang…,"

"Hyukjae-hyung?"

Ah, ada yang menjawab! Tapi itu bukan suara Eunhyuk...

Hyukjae menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ryeowook, yang lagi-lagi tinggal di dalam dorm hari itu. Vokalis berambut coklat tua itu melihat kearahnya dengan bingung, "Hyung, tadi kamu berbicara sendiri?" katanya dengan nada agak ragu.

Sang dancer hanya tersipu dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Nggak, aku…cuma capek…,"

"Yakin, hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan hyungnya hari ini.

"Iya, aku yakin," Hyukjae memantukan kepalanya dan berdiri dari sofa tempat ia duduk, "Aku mau keluar sebentar untuk cari angin segar." Katanya, sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dorm.

"Baik, kalau kamu yakin, hyung,"

Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin bertanyalebih lanjut, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak berani. Sekhawatirnya dia, Hyukjae bukan tipe orang yang mau cerita soal dirinya sendiri.

"Nanti kembali sebelum makan malam, ya!"

Tapi Hyukjae sudah pergi.

* * *

Sebenarnya Hyukjae juga tidak tahu mau pergi ke mana dirinya malam itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya mengapa Eunhyuk masih saja tidak menjawab panggilannya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapat balasan.

"Eunhyuk, ayo jawab. Kenapa mengacuhkanku, Eun? Tolong katakan sesuatu…apa saja….,"

Ia menendang sebuah kerikil di jalan dan kembali menghela napas. Ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan pikiran mengenai adiknya itu. Apa Eunhyyuk melakukan ini dengan sengaja? Karena kalau memang ini cara Eunhyuk bercanda, ia tidak tahu apa harus tertawa atau merasa sedih.

Kapan terakhir kali ia hidup tanpa suara kedua di dalam kepalanya? Kapan terakhir ia tidak harus panik ketika ia tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran dan bangun di tempat lain dan dengan orang-orang yang berbeda? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah kesendiriannya ini merupakan hal yang baik atau tidak.

Hyukjae selalu bergantung akan keberadaan Eunhyuk, dan sekarang ketika ia ditinggal sendiri, Hyukjae tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Waktu berlalu dan Hyukjae tetap saja mengitari jalanan yang sepi malam itu dengan jaket hoodie yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sambil merenung. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di blok yang sama sekali lain dan melihat pagar-pagar besi yang menyampai setengah badannya.

Oh, ia kenal tempat ini. Ini taman anak-anak beberapa blok dari dorm Super Junior. Apakah ia sudah berjalan segitu jauhnya?

Tempat itu sepi, tetapi Hyukjae melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya di ayunan di tengah taman. Mainan anak-anak itu berdecit-decit sambil bergoyang lemah kedepan dan kebelakang, dan seorang lelaki dangan jaket jingga duduk sambil berpegang pada rantainya.

Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke orang di atas ayunan tersebut dan tersenyum ketika ia sadar siapa orang itu. Ia berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan ayunan tadi.

"Donghae," ia memanggil temannya, dan benar, ketika orang itu mengangkat kepalanya, Hyukjae dapat melihat wajah yang sudar familiar itu. Ia dudk di ayunan sebelahnya tanpa matanya meninggalkan temannya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum, 'Hei, Hyuk. Kenapa kamu disini?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya jalan-jalan menikmati malam. Tapi kenapa kamu disini?"

Pria yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke bawah. Sebentar-sebentar ia menggigit bibirnya dan membasahinya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum akan perbuatan yang menurutnya membuat temannya itu terlihat manis.

"Aku…cuma ingin melihat-lihat bintang saja," jawabnya akhirnya samibil melihat ke langit yang gelap.

"Melihat ke bintang?"

"Iya," Donghae melihat ke arah Hyukjae lagi dan tersenyum, "Itu membatu sekali untukku."

"Membantu bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae terdiam dan akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "Ini sudah dekat hari anniversary ayahku."

Oh, jadi begitu.

Nafas Donghae tersekat dan ia mulai bercerita dengan suara yang agak gemetar, "Dulu ketika aku muda, Ayahku selalu bilang kalau ketika seseorang yang kamu cintai meninggal, Maka orang itu menjadi bintang di atas sana. Dan ketika kamu melihat ke arah bintang dan ada yang bersinar lebih terang dari yang lain," Ia menunjuk ke arah satu bintang yang bersinar cerah di anatar dua bintang yang lebih redup, "Itu artinya mereka melihat dan menjagamu."

Hyukjae menoleh ke atas, melihat pada bintang yang di tunjuk oleh temannya, "Ini bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan, dan dalam usiaku, aku mustinya tahu itu," ia tertawa kecil, tapi dari nadanya saja, Hyukjae tahu ia sedang menahan untuk tidak menangis, "Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berhenti berharap ayahku melihatku sekarang."

Saat itu setitik air mata sudah turun dari mata cerah seorang Lee Donghae dan jatuh he pangkuannya, diikuti oleh titik-titik airmata yang terus bercucuran. Donghae tetap memandang ke arah langit tanpa menghiraukan bekas basah di celananya, dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat cara Hyukjae memandangnya.

Dancer itu ingat hari ketika mereka semua pertama mendengar soal kepergian ayah Donghae. Ia tidak keluar kamar sama sekali dan tak ada satupun member yang berhasil membuat ia mau keluar hingga hari pemakaman tiba.

Ketika itu, ia keluar dengan mata yang memerah dan rupa yang tak karu-karuan, apalagi dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi dan samping matanya. Hyukjae sendiri terkejut dengan betapa tabah ia terlihat pada saat prosesi berlangsung, ketika ia berdiri di samping ibunya yang terisak-isak.

Malam itu juga,Donghae datang padanya dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu berbicara mengenai ayah Donghae. Hyukjae mendengarkan setiap perkataan temannya itu dan mencoba untuk memberikan kata-kata yang bisa menghibur, atau hanya mendengarkan saja tanpa memberi jawaban. Donghae menginap di kamarnya malam itu, kehabisan energi setelah hari-hari penuh kemurungan.

"Ayah itu selalu seperti teman baikku. Ia mendukung semua mimpi dan cita-citaku dan ia selalu berusaha yang terbaik bagi keluarganya," isaknya sembari mengusap airmata yang terjatuh, "Hari aku pertama kali debut, aku menelpon rumah dan memberitah bahwa aku berhasil dan ia bilang bahwa ayah sangat bangga padaku. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia sayang sekali padaku"

"Tapi kamu tahu apa yang aku katakan? Kubilang bahwa ayah mustinya berhenti bilang hal-hal seperti itu. Dan aku malu kalau teman-teman baruku disini mendengar betapa manjanya aku. Tapi," Donghae mulai terisak lagi dan ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat kebawah membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata turun dan membahasi tanah, "Tapi sekarang aku mau lakukan apapun untuk bisa dengar ayahku lagi."

Hyukjae memang bukan ahlinya untuk menghibur orang, tapi ketika Donghae tiba-tiba menangis lebih keras dan mulai gemetar, ia segera berdiri dan berlutut di depan temannya itu dan merangkul pinggangnya yang ramping. Ia membiarkan lelaki itu membenamkan kepalanya di bahunya dan menangis, membasahi jaket hoodie abu-abu yang ia pakai.

"A-aku..aku juga tidak pernah sempat memberikan hasil pekerjaanku…," kata-katanya mulai terendam dan tak jelas, tetapi Hyukjae bisa mengartikan mereka dengan gampang. Ia terus mengusap punngung yang gemetaran itu dan memantukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak berada di sisinya sampai terakhir dan aku tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa aku juga sayang ayahku."

"Aku anak yang menyedihkan, Hyukkie…benar-benar tak berbakti…"

"Hae," Hyukjae pelan-pelan mendorong Donghae dan menatap mata yang memerah itu, sambil meraih tangan Donghae dan meremasnya secara dengan perlahan, "Itu semua tidak ada yang benar, oke? Ayahmu itu beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu dan aku yakin ia bangga padamu bahkan sampai akhir, aku yakin itu," ia tersenyum dan menghapus bekas-bekas airmata di pipi Donghae dengan ibu jari-nya, "Jadi jangan pernah berpikiran sebaliknya."

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Donghae malah menangis lebih kencang ketika mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae dan lagi-lagi menangis di bahu temannya. Hyukjae awalnya terkejut ketika ia ditarik kembali, tetapi ia hanya kembali ke posisi semula dengan memeluk pinggang Donghae.

"Menangis semaumu, Donghae," ia berbisik, "Sebanyak yang kamu mau. Aku akan tetap disini sampai selesai,"

Entah berapa lama mereka berdua tetap berada di posisi itu, dengan Donghae menunduk dan menangis di bahu Hyukjae dan Hyukjae sendiri mulai merasa keram dengan posisinya. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Ia merasa bahwa rasa kesemutan dikakinya setimpal jika Donghae bisa pulang malam ini tanpa beban berat. Keduanya tak ingin terpisah dari satu sama lain.

Sementara itu, Hyukjae tidak pernah sadar bahwa sepanjang malam itu, perhatiannya teralih seutuhnya dari segala kekhawatiran soal Eunhyuk.

* * *

Hope you like it! And thanks for the people ho have commented!


End file.
